Pirates of the Caribbean The Pirates Revenge
by Dragonfly120
Summary: Life after the curse
1. Scene 1: Will and Elizabeth's Wedding

Pirates of the Caribbean  
The Pirates Revenge  
  
Scene 1: Will and Elizabeth's wedding  
(Music starts to playas Will Turner stands at the alter waiting for his beautiful bride Elizabeth. Elizabeth reaches the alter and everybody sits down. Will gently takes her hand and turns to the preacher. The preacher begins.)  
  
Preacher: Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. If any of you so wish that these two not to be married, speak now or forever hold your peace. (No one says anything). Do you Elizabeth, take this man to be your awful wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?  
  
Elizabeth: I do  
  
Preacher: And do you Will, take this woman to be your awful wedded Wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?  
  
Will: I do  
  
Preacher: Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
(Will and Elizabeth kiss then run down the isle in joy.) 


	2. Scene 2: Jack's Return

Scene 2: Jack's Return (Jack now has the Black Pearl back with his own crew but comes to find something wrong. So he leaves in search for Will and Elizabeth. Jack finds them.)  
  
Jack: Will, Elizabeth, how's it going?  
  
Elizabeth: Jack, what are you doing here while Will and I are on our honeymoon?  
  
Jack: Sorry. I really need your guy's help.  
  
Will: Wait we haven't seen you in a while. So Jack how have you been?  
  
Jack: Good, but how have you been?  
  
Will: Good too. Elizabeth and I were just married.  
  
Jack: Oh, congratulations, what, why wasn't I invited?  
  
Will: We couldn't reach you in time  
  
Jack: Oh, okay.  
  
Elizabeth: So why did you come over here and disturb our honeymoon?  
  
Jack: Oh, I almost forgot. Jack the Monkey has taken one of the pirate medallions and run off so now Norrington's pirates are cursed again and Norrington doesn't know. Will: Wait a second, how do you know this?  
  
Jack: Hello, Will, wake up and smell the sea; I am one of the cursed pirates.  
  
Will: Oh yeah, that's right.  
  
Jack: Anyway, that is what I have come to tell you.  
  
Will: Wait, how did you know it was jack the monkey?  
  
Jack: Will have you been drinking again and lost your mind? All the pirates were dead that we were fighting and Barbossa was shot when we lifted the curse and all the other pirates were with Norrington so who else could have done it.  
  
Will: Oh, yeah could be possible.  
  
Elizabeth: So what do you want us to do?  
  
Jack: (Sighs).You people become dummier when you get married. I want to help me. (Jack hits his forehead indicating duh!).  
  
Will: Sorry, with everything going on with the wedding and honeymoon planning Elizabeth and I have been really busy then you show up and ask us to do this.  
  
Elizabeth: (To Will) Will this is our honeymoon; we're not supposed to go off and fight against pirates.  
  
Will: (To Jack) She does have a point.  
  
Jack: Aye, she does. 


	3. Scene 3: Norrington's Crew

Scene 3: Norrington's Crew (Norrington on his ship in his chambers)  
  
Norrington: Come here pirate and tell me your name.  
  
Pintel: It's Pintel sir.  
  
Norrington: Pintel? That is quite odd. (Pintel swallows scared)  
  
Norrington: So Pintel, what were you doing this morning?  
  
Pintel: Nothing sir.  
  
Norrington: Oh really. My royal army general spied you snatching food from the kitchen.  
  
Pintel: Oh that thing. I didn't mean to sir. I have been hungry for days and I just needed a little something to eat.  
  
Norrington: Well now you will never be hungry again. Kill him.  
  
Pintel: No, no, please I'll do anything, anything, you say just let me live.  
  
(Royal guard pulls trigger- BANG!!!) (Pintel looks down at his heart were he was shot and lifts head back up looking at Norrington straight in the eye.)  
  
Pintel: I am not dead!  
  
Norrington: He is not dead! (Pintel runs away) Guards catch him and tie up all the others pirates before they find out!  
  
Royal Guard: To late Commodore, the moonlight is out and their coming this way!  
  
Norrington: Men grab your swords and......ATACK!  
  
Pirates: Charge!  
  
(Jack, Will, and Elizabeth see Norrington's ship in the distance and hear screams and gunfire. They hurry preparing to leave.)  
  
Elizabeth: (To Captain) Thank you Captain but Will and I will not need your services any more our....our other ride is here.  
  
Captain: I was not informed about this but okay.  
  
(Jack, Will, and Elizabeth grab a rope and swing onto the Black Pearl and take off to Norrington's ship.) 


	4. Scene 4: The Black Pearl is Coming!

Scene 4: The Black Pearl is coming! (Jack is steering the ship towards the noise, listening carefully.)  
  
Jack: There it is Norrington's ship. I guess my fellow pirates found out that the curse has been laid upon us again.  
  
Elizabeth: Here we go again. 


	5. Scene 5: Jack the Monkey

Scene 5: Jack the Monkey (Jack the monkey is still alive in the cave hidden in the gold riches, he popped out excited about the gold. The medallion tucked safely in his pocket.)  
  
Jack-Monkey: (Yells) (Walks out and runs to the entrance of the cave to sleep, lays down and falls asleep not knowing that the medallion has fallen out of his pocket.) 


	6. Scene 6: the Battl Against Pirates

Scene 6: The battle against pirates (Jack, Will, and Elizabeth sail toward Norrington's ship filled with gunfire and screams. Jack and Will hurry running back and forth on the Black Pearl wondering what to do. Then Jack gets an idea...)  
  
Jack: Will, I know what we can do. One of us, maybe Elizabeth, can dress up like Barbossa, stay on the Pearl while you and I go to Norrington's ship and help.  
  
Elizabeth: Are you telling me that I have to dress up like Barbossa, stay on the ship and watch more pirates come on here.  
  
Jack: Aye.  
  
Elizabeth: Then what do I do when all the pirates are on the Black Pearl?  
  
Jack: Oh, I haven't thought about that.  
  
Will: Well this is just great. Why do we want to help Norrington anyway?  
  
Jack: Wait, I know what we can do.  
  
Will and Elizabeth: What?  
  
Jack: We can go to the Isal de Muerta and look for the medallion!  
  
Will: That's a great plan, but there's one problem.  
  
Jack: What's that?  
  
Will: How do you know that it is there?  
  
Jack: I don't know, but I have a feeling it is there. 


	7. Scene 7: Jack and Will's Talk

Scene 7: Jack and Will's talk (Jack, Will, and Elizabeth set sail toward Isal de Muerta to search for the medallion.)  
  
Will: Jack, I hope you are right about the medallion being there.  
  
Jack: Same as I, I wonder how Norrington is doing with the pirates.  
  
Will: You mean how the pirates are dealing with Norrington.  
  
Jack: Same thing.  
  
Will: So Jack, where have you been all this time?  
  
Jack: Tortuga.  
  
Will: Why Tortuga, I mean what's in Tortuga that you went back for?  
  
Jack: My crew's families. I finally got the privilege of meeting Gibbs wife and children. They are Lovely people. Then I got the feeling that one of the medallions has been taken. See Will, when you are Captain and there is cursed treasure that comes upon you then you can feel when someone or something has either taken it or has been destroyed. So I left in the night after Elizabeth and you.  
  
Will: Oh, well that story answered some of my questions.  
  
Jack: Aye. I am sure it did. So I guess all you and Elizabeth just did that wedding thing with all the rum that I miss so much.  
  
Will: Yes. It was a really busy time. Elizabeth was really stressed out so we spent a day doing nothing but walking barefoot on the beach and horseback riding, and we did enjoy the rum. Elizabeth taught me the Pirate Song.  
  
Jack: Wow, sounds romantic.  
  
Will: Yes it was. Jack, don't you have a special someone.  
  
Jack: No, but I wish I did. You know someone to share your life with.  
  
Will: And I'm sure it would be a wild tale.  
  
Jack: Aye. It would. 


	8. Scene 8: Isla de Muerta

Scene 8: Isla de Muerta (Jack, Will, and Elizabeth reach Isla de Muerta and start to search for the medallion.)  
  
Elizabeth: Will, Jack, we're here.  
  
Jack: Let down the anchor, Will and I will go ashore and search for the medallion. Elizabeth, you stay here and keep watch eye.  
  
Elizabeth: What should I do when someone does come?  
  
Will: Ring this bell and we will immediately come here.  
  
Elizabeth: Yes.  
  
(Jack and Will go into Isla de Muerta to search for medallion.)  
  
Will: This is going to take a while with all the other coins!  
  
(Jack and Will search and search when they come upon a surprise.)  
  
Will: (Gold falling) What was that?  
  
Jack: I don't know, let's go and see.  
  
(Jack and Will trample through the gold when to their surprise Jack the monkey jumps out behind a rock.)  
  
Jack: Will, hurry, get down.  
  
(Jack and Will duck down wondering what the monkey will do next.)  
  
Jack: Wait for the opportune moment then jump for him. Are you ready?  
  
Will: Yes.  
  
Jack: Ready.........Jump!  
  
(Jack and Will jump for the monkey and retrieve the medallion.)  
  
Will: I've got it.  
  
Jack: Will get me my sword so I can cut the monkeys hand to get his blood to lift the curse.  
  
(Will grabs Jack's sword and cuts the monkeys hand for the blood, and then drops the coin in the chest. Jack shoots the monkey with his pistol. Then the monkey died.) Will: So Jack, now that the monkey is dead and the curse has been lifted, is all the other pirates cursed?  
  
Jack: No, somehow the monkey was connected to the pirates that made them cursed.  
  
Will Then I guess we should head back to the Pearl and kill all the remaining pirates before any more madness comes.  
  
Jack: Aye, let's go. 


	9. Scene 9: Jack, Will, and Elizabeth save ...

Scene 9: Jack, Will, and Elizabeth save Norrington (Jack and Will make it back to the Black Pearl. Jack, Will, and Elizabeth reach Norrington's ship, Norrington relieved.)  
  
Norrington: Will, Jack, thank goodness you're here. The pirates have gone mad and I guess they are cursed again?  
  
Jack: Aye, they are cursed, but not anymore. So gather up your men and we can surprise attack them.  
  
Norrington: Why should I trust you? You could by lying.  
  
Will: Norrington, you have to trust us.  
  
Elizabeth: Come on Norrington. Just try someone else's idea for one.  
  
Norrington: Men gather. We are going up there and attacking the pirates. Ready......Charge.  
  
(Norrington, Norrington's men, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth climb up onto the deck and kill all the pirates.)  
  
Norrington: I believe thanks are in order.  
  
(Jack and Norrington shake hands. Jack turns to Will.)  
  
Jack: I guess I am taking you back to your other bloody ship.  
  
(Will and Elizabeth look at each other.)  
  
Elizabeth: No Jack, we will travel with you or you can live with us in this Tortuga place. You are welcome to have a room in our house.  
  
Jack: Why, thank you.  
  
Elizabeth: On one condition.  
  
Jack: Aye.  
  
Elizabeth: You must help us build our house.  
  
(Jack and Elizabeth shake hands.)  
  
Jack: Agreed. 


	10. Scene 10: The Building of a Beautiful Ho...

Scene 10: The building of a beautiful house.  
  
Jack: Ouch! I hate these stupid bloody nails!  
  
Will: Jack, you don't have to nail those boards together right now, besides Elizabeth is finished with dinner.  
  
Jack: I am not sure I want any food that Elizabeth makes.  
  
Will: Come on Jack, just try it.  
  
Jack: Aye alright.  
  
(Jack and Will are sitting at a picnic table waiting for their food. Elizabeth comes out with a huge plate of ham.)  
  
Will: Elizabeth, this looks delicious.  
  
(Elizabeth sets the plate down. Jack looks at the plate like he rather not eat at all. Elizabeth gives them both a slab of ham.)  
  
Elizabeth: Enjoy.  
  
(Jack and Will both take a bite chewing slowly in disgust. Elizabeth enters.) Elizabeth: Is it good?  
  
Will: Yes, very good.  
  
Jack: It has a very interesting taste to it.  
  
(Elizabeth leaves. Jack and Will spit out the ham and throw it into the fire. Elizabeth comes back.)  
  
Elizabeth: Wow, it must have been really good for you guys to have finished it so fast. Would you like some more?  
  
Jack and Will: No thanks, we're stuffed. 


	11. Scene 11: Will meet's Gibbs Family

Scene 11: Will meet's Gibbs Family (Jack and Will continue building the house and are nearly finished.)  
  
Jack: So Will, Would you like to meet Gibbs family?  
  
Will: Well I guess I could, I mean we could use a break.  
  
Jack: Aye. Let's go.  
  
Will: Wait, let me tell Elizabeth.  
  
(Will walks over to the tent and tells Elizabeth that they are going to Gibbs house.)  
  
Elizabeth: Okay, just be back before dinner. We are having lamb.  
  
Will: We will be back in time for dinner.  
  
Jack: Great. (As he rolls his eyes.)  
  
(Jack and Will walk of towards Gibbs house.)  
  
Jack: Well, here we are.  
  
(Jack knocks on the door, it opens.)  
  
Jack: Hey Gibbs.  
  
Gibbs: Jack, Will, well this is a big surprise.  
  
Jack: Will wants to meet your very lovely family.  
  
Gibbs: Well then come on in.  
  
(Jack and Will enter a house filled with warmth and love.)  
  
Gibbs: Will, I would like you to introduce you to my wife Katherine and my children Rebecca, John, Adam, Margaret, Sarah, and little Michael.  
  
Will: It is very nice to meet you all.  
  
Katherine: Jack, Will, would you like to stay for dinner?  
  
Will: No thanks Katherine. Jack and I have dinner back at the house. (Jack thoughts-NO!!!)  
  
(There is a loud knock at the door. Gibbs gets up to answer the door to find Elizabeth standing there.)  
  
Will: (Gets up.) Elizabeth, what's wrong?  
  
Elizabeth: Somebody......Somebody blindfolded me and then knocked me out. When I woke-up our house was brunt down, Will, our beautiful future house has been burnt down to the ground!!  
  
Jack: No, All that work and those stupid bloody nails!  
  
Will: Do you have any clue who it was?  
  
Elizabeth: No.  
  
Katherine: Well if you like you can stay here until your house is rebuilt and this mystery is solved. You can stay in the guest room.  
  
Elizabeth: Thank you so much......  
  
Katherine: It's Katherine.  
  
Elizabeth: Thank you Katherine. 


	12. Scene 12: The Hunt for Clues

Scene 12: The Hunt for Clues (Jack, Will, and Gibbs leave the house and walk towards Will and Elizabeth's property.)  
  
Jack: All that bloody work for nothing.  
  
Will: Jack, would you be quiet.  
  
(All of them scatter searching for anything that looks suspicious. Suddenly Will sees something moving around in the bushes. To yellow glowing eyes are glaring at him. Will stares harder into the bushes.)  
  
Will: Hello, who are you?  
  
(Then out of nowhere the object jumps out, covers Will's mouth, so he couldn't speak, then bangs a metal pot on his head knocking him out.)  
  
Gibbs: Jack, Will, we better head back to the house.  
  
Jack: Gibbs I am right next to you.  
  
Gibbs: Oh, were be will Captain?  
  
Jack: I have no clue, he was just standing right there then......Poof!  
  
Gibbs: Poof? Meaning like disappear? Jack: Aye.  
  
(Gibbs and Jack stop searching and look for Will.)  
  
Gibbs: Will!!  
  
Jack: Will......Will.....get your bloody butt out here!  
  
Gibbs: What if he is really missing?  
  
Jack: Call a search and rescue team?  
  
Gibbs: No, but it does sound tempting. Let's go back to the house and continue looking tomorrow. Maybe he already went home.  
  
Jack: Aye. I am getting hungry anyway.  
  
(Jack and Gibbs go back to the house.) 


	13. Scene 13: Will is Missing

Scene 13: Will is missing (Elizabeth runs to Jack and Gibbs wondering where Will is with a confused look on her face.)  
  
Elizabeth: Where is Will?  
  
Gibbs: We couldn't find him so we came back here in the hopes that he had come back here without telling us.  
  
Elizabeth: Will is not here.  
  
Jack: I am sure he will turn up, do not worry.  
  
Elizabeth: Too late.  
  
(Elizabeth starts to cry. Katherine leads her to the guest room in the back. Katherine returns to get tea for Elizabeth, then goes back to tell everyone that dinner will be ready soon.)  
  
Katherine: Dinner will be ready in about five minutes.  
  
(Elizabeth starts to cry again in the background.)  
  
Gibbs: We will return to look for Will in the morning. 


	14. Scene 14: Elizabeth's Dream

Scene 14: Elizabeth's Dream (Elizabeth falls into a deep sleep. She sees Will in the middle of a beach badly wounded and in pain. Then out of nowhere a man dressed in all black grabs Will and takes him away and puts a noose around his neck. Then with the pull of a lever the man hangs Will.)  
  
Elizabeth: (Waking up) NO!!! Will......Will......no......no.  
  
(Katherine runs in.)  
  
Katherine: Elizabeth...Elizabeth...are you alright?  
  
Elizabeth: Yes, yes, I'm fine.  
  
Katherine: You were having screaming. I thought it was Michael or one of the other children.  
  
Elizabeth: No it was me. It was only a nightmare.  
  
Katherine: Would you like to talk about it?  
  
Elizabeth: No...no but thank you.  
  
Katherine: Well, I am going to be awake for awhile. If you would like to help me with the laundry you can.  
  
Elizabeth: Okay, let me get my robe on and I will meet you outside.  
  
Katherine: Alright.  
  
(Elizabeth gets out of bed grabs her robe, puts it on, and walks out to the front room.)  
  
Katherine: You can stir those clothes in that barrel.  
  
Elizabeth: Okay.  
  
(Elizabeth starts to cry.)  
  
Katherine: Oh, don't worry we'll find him.  
  
Elizabeth: In my dream (swallows hard) I saw a man dressed in all black, I couldn't see his face, (starts to cry) he grabbed will and put a noose around his neck...then......he...he...he pulled a lever and hung him...he hung him and I saw it.  
  
Katherine: Oh my goodness. I am very sorry.  
  
Elizabeth: Don't be sorry. It wasn't you.  
  
(Elizabeth continues to cry softly not talking to Katherine.)  
  
Katherine: How long have you known Will?  
  
Elizabeth: Since I was twelve.  
  
Katherine: Wow. How old are you guys now?  
  
Elizabeth: Well I am twenty-one and Will is twenty-two.  
  
(Little Michael starts to cry in the background.)  
  
Katherine: Well that's Michael, I'd better get him.  
  
(Katherine leaves. As Elizabeth sits in the dim lighted room she starts to cry and runs back to her room.) 


	15. Scene 15: Good Morning

Scene 15: Good Morning (Gibbs and Jack get up early in the morning to search for Will.)  
  
Gibbs: Alright Jack, are you ready to go?  
  
Jack: Aye. Just let me finish drinking my rum and we will leave.  
  
(Jack finished drinking and they leave.)  
  
Gibbs: What do you suppose happened to Will?  
  
Jack: I have no clue.  
  
(Gibbs and Jack continue searching until Jack finds a clue.)  
  
Jack: Gibbs......Gibbs, I think I found something!  
  
(Gibbs runs over to Jack.)  
  
Gibbs: Aye. What is it?  
  
Jack: That small knife looks very familiar.  
  
(Jack reaches for it picks it up and looks over it.)  
  
Jack: I know who this belongs to. Gibbs: Who?  
  
Jack: Follow me. 


	16. Scene 16: Jack's Past

Scene 16: Jack's Past (Jack and Gibbs get aboard the Black Pearl, Gibbs not knowing what is going on.)  
  
Gibbs: Jack...Jack come on will you please tell me what is going on. Whose knife is it?  
  
Jack: It is my father' knife. My mother and father left me when I was two. They sent me a letter at the orphanage and said that I had a brother but they didn't give me a description of him. I ran away looking for them, but a gang of pirates found me and made me their servant. I learned everything I know from them.  
  
Gibbs: Is that how you became a pirate?  
  
Jack: Aye, it is. I still do not know who my brother is, but my brother must be the one who has Will because my father is dead and he is the only one who would have it.  
  
Gibbs: Who is your father?  
  
Jack: Bartholomew Roberts.  
  
Gibbs: Aye...Wait, Bartholomew Roberts is your father! One of the great men that made the Pirates Code! Jack: Aye. He was a very good friend with Bootstrap Bill when he was Will age. Bootstrap latter became one of my crew members when I gained control of the Black Pearl and first joined. I already knew about Will before I had really met him. I was ten years old when Will was born, and I was first mate. Then it was passed down to me when the Captain died, and you know the rest of the story.  
  
Gibbs: Wow, what a story. Is your mother still alive?  
  
Jack: Aye, she is. I visited her before I left to get Will and Elizabeth.  
  
Gibbs: Then let's go to your mother's and find out who your brother is. 


	17. Scene 17: Jack's Mother

Scene 17: Jack's Mother (Jack and Gibbs travel to Singapore to find Jack's mother who is Mary Reid another famous pirate.)  
  
Gibbs: Alright. I will go pay the Harbor Master for tying up the ship, and you try to remember where your mother lives.  
  
Jack: I know where she lives; I was just there not to long ago.  
  
Gibbs: Sorry, forgot.  
  
(Jack waits for Gibbs then goes to his mother's house.)  
  
Jack: (knocks on the door) Mother are you home?  
  
Mary: Yes, yes I'm coming. (Opens the door) Jack! I am so glad to see you again.  
  
Gibbs: Your mother is Mary Reid! Wow Jack I never knew you had such famous parents.  
  
Jack: I do.  
  
Mary: So, Jack honey, are you going to introduce me to your friend?  
  
Jack: Aye. Mother this is my good friend Gibbs.  
  
Mary: It is a pleasure to meet you.  
  
Gibbs: No, the pleasure is all mine Ms. Reid.  
  
Mary: Call me Mary.  
  
Jack: Mother, I have a question. Who is my brother?  
  
Mary: Oh your brother. He is a wild one, he left when he was about fifteen to join a pirate crew. He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. He is about two younger then you but looks older.  
  
Jack: What is his name?  
  
Mary: Pintel. 


	18. Scene 18: Elizabeth finds out

Scene 18: Elizabeth finds out (Jack and Gibbs head back to Tortuga to tell Elizabeth the bad news. Jack and Gibbs run into the house.)  
  
Gibbs: Honey, where is Elizabeth?  
  
Katherine: She is in the guest room.  
  
(Gibbs and Jack run to the guest room.)  
  
Jack: Elizabeth we have something very important to tell you.  
  
Elizabeth: Tell me you found Will.  
  
Gibbs: Sorry we haven't but we might know who kidnapped him.  
  
Jack: Elizabeth. I have something to tell you, I have a brother who we think kidnapped Will.  
  
Elizabeth: You have a brother. Who is it?  
  
Jack: It is Pintel, the one that kidnapped you onto the Black Pearl.  
  
Elizabeth: Do you know where he is?  
  
Jack: No we don't so we need to look hard for him. Each of us will get a sword to carry around. If you see him, follow him until you absolutely know where then at the opportune moment came find us and take us to him.  
  
Elizabeth and Gibbs: Okay. 


	19. Scene 19: Elizabeth's Past

Scene 19: Elizabeth's Past (Elizabeth leaves the house in hopes that she will find Pintel. Then some one recognizes her right outside her house)  
  
Mary: Elizabeth, Elizabeth Swann?  
  
Elizabeth: Yes, but now it's Elizabeth Turner.  
  
Mary: Oh my god, it is so nice to see you again.  
  
Elizabeth: I'm sorry but, who are you?  
  
Mary: I am Jack's mother, Mary Reid.  
  
Elizabeth: Oh, it is very nice to meet you.  
  
Mary: Would you like to come in?  
  
Elizabeth: Okay.  
  
(Elizabeth and Mary enter into Mary's house. Mary brings in tea)  
  
Mary: You have changed so much since the last time I saw you. Do you remember me?  
  
Elizabeth: No I'm afraid I don't.  
  
Mary: I am your mother's best friend.  
  
Elizabeth: My mother left my father and me when I was five. I don't remember anything about her.  
  
Mary: Would you like to see her again?  
  
Elizabeth: Yes, I never knew she was still alive.  
  
Mary: Your mother was, and still is a brave woman. She loved you and your father so much but was never around because of what she did.  
  
Elizabeth: What is it that she did?  
  
Mary: Your mother's name is Anne Bonnie, the pirate.  
  
Elizabeth: My mother can't be a pirate. My father hates pirates.  
  
Mary: He has hated them since your mother left. 


	20. Scene 20: Anne Bonnie

Scene 20: Anne Bonnie (Mary and Elizabeth go to Anne's house so Elizabeth can see her for the first time in fifteen years.)  
  
Mary: (Knocks in the door Anne opens) Hello Anne. I have someone here who I would like you to meet.  
  
Anne: Well then come on in.  
  
(Mary and Elizabeth enter and sit down in a big room. Anne comes out with tea)  
  
Anne: So Mary who is this person that you want me to meet?  
  
Mary: Anne, you are going to be very shocked. This is your daughter.  
  
Anne: Elizabeth......Elizabeth Swann?  
  
Elizabeth: Yes but it is Elizabeth Turner now.  
  
Anne: Oh my child, come here (Elizabeth walks over. Anne gives her a big hug) Oh Elizabeth I have missed you so much.  
  
Elizabeth: Anne...  
  
Anne: Call me mother. Elizabeth: Mother, why did you leave father and I?  
  
Anne: I didn't. I left because my Captain needed me. When I came back, you and your father had left so I stayed with me Captain. Stop asking questions about me, how have you been? Anything interesting?  
  
Elizabeth: I am married to a handsome young man. His name is Will Turner, but something has happened to him. He has been kidnapped by his friend Jack Sparrow's brother, Pintel.  
  
Anne: Oh, no honey. Wait, did you saw Jack Sparrow? He was my Captain. I will help you find him.  
  
Mary: And so will I. 


	21. Scene 21: Anne sees Jack again

Scene 21: Anne sees Jack again (Anne, Mary, and Elizabeth go back to Gibbs house)  
  
Katherine: (Anne, Mary, and Elizabeth enter) Hello Elizabeth. Mary, wow I haven't seen you in a while. And may I ask who this is?  
  
Elizabeth: This is my mother Anne Bonnie. She is also a pirate.  
  
Katherine: Nice to meet you.  
  
(Jack and Gibbs enter)  
  
Jack: We know where Pintel is. Anne is that you?  
  
Anne: Aye. It is.  
  
Jack: What are you doing here?  
  
Anne: First of all I live here and secondly, I have come to help my daughter find her husband.  
  
Jack: (To Elizabeth) Anne is your mother?  
  
Elizabeth: I didn't know. Mary took me to see her, your mother recognized me. So where is Pintel?  
  
Gibbs: He has a camp set up on the beach to east side of the Island. He has Will tied up. If we leave now we may be able to free Will and kill Pintel.  
  
Mary: No, you can not kill him. He is my son.  
  
Jack: Well then what do we do with him?  
  
Mary: Bring him to me. 


	22. Scene 22: Will

Scene 22: Will (Jack, Elizabeth, Mary, Gibbs, and Anne take off to the East side of the island in search of Will.)  
  
Gibbs: (all of them hiding) See, there he is.  
  
Elizabeth: Where is Will?  
  
Mary: There he is.  
  
Elizabeth: (under her breath) Will.  
  
(As Elizabeth looks out she sees Will tied up kneeling on the ground in pain.)  
  
Anne: Let's go, I want to kick some butt.  
  
Elizabeth: Mother!  
  
Anne: Sorry.  
  
Jack: We can't go yet. Wait for the opportune moment.  
  
Gibbs: When is that?  
  
Jack: When Pintel leaves.  
  
(As they hide taking turns watching, Pintel finally leaves.)  
  
Jack: Psssst.... He has left. Let's go.  
  
(All of them leave and head toward the beach.)  
  
Elizabeth: I will get Will.  
  
Jack: Aye, okay. We will keep a look out for Pintel.  
  
Elizabeth: Will, wait where is Will? (Elizabeth looks out into the hidden beach of palm trees and sees Will tied to a tree.)  
  
Elizabeth: Will!  
  
(Elizabeth starts to run towards Will, but out comes Pintel.)  
  
Elizabeth: (Pintel grabs her) Help... help!  
  
Jack: Hurry that was Elizabeth.  
  
(Jack and everybody else run over to where they heard her cry for help, but she wasn't there.)  
  
Anne: Elizabeth, where are you?  
  
Mary: Pintel, this is your mother. Come out right now.  
  
Jack: (whispering to Gibbs) Look, there is Will. Sneak over there, untie him, and take him somewhere safe.  
  
Gibbs: Aye captain.  
  
(Gibbs sneaks over to Will to untie him, but out comes Pintel again. Pintel has Elizabeth at the neck with a pistol in his hand.)  
  
Jack: Pintel let Elizabeth go and give Will to us, we will not harm you.  
  
Mary: Pintel you listen to your brother, and yes Jack is your brother.  
  
Pintel: No, I didn't want the curse to be lifted, then when it came back I jumped off Norrington's ship and walked under the water to shore. When I saw you there building a house, I came up with the idea of burning it down so I could get Will for lifting the curse. So with that, I kidnapped him and planned on killing him tonight.  
  
(Elizabeth struggles to get out of Pintel's grip but is still held back. Gibbs safely unties Will and carries him to his house.) Jack: Why do you want the curse laid upon you so badly?  
  
Pintel: Because I felt sake from harm knowing that no one can hurt me.  
  
Mary: Pintel, please just let go of her and come to me.  
  
Pintel: Why should I trust you?  
  
Mary: Pintel I am your mother. Why wouldn't you believe me.  
  
Pintel: Because you're with them.  
  
(Jack gets so tired of listening to this that he sneaks off behind Pintel and whacks him on the head with his pistol. Pintel falls to the ground and Elizabeth runs away.)  
  
Mary: What was that for?  
  
Jack: I was getting tired of him talking.  
  
Elizabeth: Where is Will?  
  
Jack: Gibbs got him and took him back to his place.  
  
(Elizabeth runs over to Gibbs house to see her Will.)  
  
Jack: Let's get Pintel up and get out of here.  
  
Mary: He is to go to my place.  
  
(Jack, Anne, and Mary carry Pintel to Mary's house so she can deal with him.) 


	23. Scene 23: Together Again

Scene 23: Together Again (Now that Pintel is being taken care of and Elizabeth and Will are back together Jack and Will start to rebuild their house.)  
  
Jack: Bloody nails...Will, is it time for dinner yet?  
  
Will: Yes, come on let's go to Gibbs house.  
  
(Jack, Will, and Elizabeth travel to Gibbs house for dinner, and to tell them some wonderful news.)  
  
Jack: (knocks on door, Katherine opens.) Hello Katherine, we're here.  
  
Katherine: Come on in. Dinner is all done and ready to be eaten.  
  
(Everybody gathers around the table staring at all the food with wonders in their eyes then, they eat.)  
  
Will: (standing up, clears his throat) Elizabeth, Jack, and I have something to tell you all.  
  
Gibbs: Aye, what is it?  
  
Will: Our house is finished, and we would like to invite you for dinner.  
  
Katherine: We will be there. I am so happy you have finished.  
  
Jack: So are we. I in fact I am very happy because I not only have a place to sleep that is mine, but I can keep my rum somewhere.  
  
Elizabeth: Yes, you can't forget the rum.  
  
Jack: (raises his mug) Drink up me harties Yo Ho. (they drink).  
  
The End 


End file.
